Duel Masters Ace
'Duel Masters Ace ' is the 15th season of the Duel Masters Anime. this series taken place after Mother Gyze's death during Generic and Fire massive battle Story The Saga continues with the great massive battle caused by the a villain and killer have done over decades killing off everyone who was in their paths with the blood of their own hands since over 17 years ago even so Jahash discover an other new civilization will be born in new Age of the Kaiju Realm known as Aether Civilization. But during Yuki's leadership as Leader of Team Kizuna, Yuga a older brother of Yuki who dream to be a true Hero to crush his criminalize enemy duelists who dares to destroy all the villains which basically They didn't do deserve to die. As a result Yuga realized He was a son of Manny and Mother Gyze who was dead by the Centurions that causes the battle in the first place. but temporary Gaily told Yuga He needs to be a good Hero as could be more then the Centurions has who literally killed their Mother as horrible murder since before He met his partner Gargantsurion the Dragon Guardian of Gargantua Sword himself was a counterpart of Buddy Monster Gargantua Dragon told him that his civilization got invaded by hatered took every life of the world but Yuga gladly decided to change his ways to becoming a Duel Master like his Father and fortunately He started his journey to get his long lost Mother and recover her good soul that She wouldn't have been as everyone thinks of her. Will Yuga and Gargantsurion find a such burtal crime for they done or They find someone who has part of the Duel Warrior that of course Yuga didn't know about? Characters Main Characters Yuga "Gyze" Garcia (Manny and Mother Gyze's older son, New Protagonist and the Duelist of the Aether Civilization.) Gargantsurion the Dragon Guardian of Gargantua Sword Sophie Wales ??? ??? *Ace Duel Raiders *Rachel Cruise - Founder of Ace Duel Raiders and Duelist of Prism civilization *Jimmy Cruise *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? Supporting Characters ??? *Team Kizuna Yuki "Gyze" Garcia Jr. *Queen Gyze Army ??? ??? ??? ??? Antagonists D Initial Duelists *Sellon Clan Makoto "Sellonson" Garcia *Team Domino ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Duel Hunters Episode Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Theme If You Got A Dream! Reverse The Ace! Opening Theme Burn Down Our Enemies Ending Theme Shakedown Opening Theme ??? Still Waiting Opening Theme Gallery F541cb1b0d64635def58352bf275f533.jpg Works-img2 nakami DMVSF03.jpg Dmvsrf-ep50-cap00057.jpg Dm2018-ep02-cap-00027.jpg Mqdefault.jpg Dmvsr-ep49-00110s.jpg Dmvsr-ep39-cap00001.jpg 559d097d-3861-4a7c-b2b7-a90a6d53d7cf.png Dm-ep38-cap-00016.jpg Received 2086679038212941.png Cool-Girls-bakugan-girls-24749387-500-400.jpg 1135184810944438599.png Dm-ep38-cap-00062.jpg 49982738.jpg F262165fc3828737f7867921664b1d1d7d8eb811 hq.jpg De1f959789db9e018b2452fd7a72382b.jpg 01a1e6f7cee799d9a0938a7a5972bfa696e3a7b6 hq.jpg Sellon-bakugan-sellon-22338281-478-358.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00138.jpg 89cea1a920e719e585c38f55af139450cee90a0f hq.jpg 419330 356885064335370 100000416380645 1254065 1999644439 n.jpg Loyal-Sellon-bakugan-sellon-24511889-438-309.png PkC 2017-12-23-16h11m08s438.png Dm-ep38-cap-00020.jpg Dm-ep38-cap-00026-1.jpg Dm-ep38-cap-00041.jpg UsagiFearGyze.png EsdeathObeyGyzeTMCTCOKVSRFXSG.png Esdeath-fighting-najenda-akame-21.jpg Akame-ga-kill-episode-5-impressions-Esdeath.jpg Esdeath up close.png Esdeath1.png Esdeath and Ran.jpg Seryu-Ubiquitous.jpg Seryu and coro.jpg Gambar-Seryu-Ubiquitous-Akame-Ga-Kill-Sang-Psikopat-dan-Keadilan-Semu-20-711x400.jpg SeryusTwistedPersonality.jpg Dm-ep38-cap-00111.jpg Darkface strikes a pose.png Gredora tells Darkface to shut it.png Darkface praises Gredora.png Dm-ep38-cap-00029.jpg Dm-ep38-cap-00011.jpg Dm-ep37-cap-00152.jpg